1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to testing and monitoring stations for alternating current power level disturbances.
2. Description of Prior Art:
There has in recent years been a significant growth in the use of electrical equipment of types which are generally termed sensitive loads. An item of electrical equipment considered as a sensitive load is one which would have its performance affected by power disturbances. The most common disturbances encountered have been variations in the level of alternating current power the load received as a source of energy. A common example of a sensitive load is a digital computer, although there are a wide variety of other types known. It has become a common practice to use power line conditioners to afford some measure of protection to sensitive loads.
It is known that at times there occur in power distribution networks disturbances in the level of alternating current power. They are frequently referred to as voltage sags when the alternating current power line voltage drops below its rated or specified level. Conversely, disturbances where the line voltage exceeds its rated or specified level have been referred to as voltage swells.
It has become important to measure and determine the sensitivity of power system loads, as well as the capabilities of their associated power line conditioners, in the presence of power line disturbances such as voltage sags and swells. So far as is known, presently available testers for power line disturbances have not been satisfactory because of lack of an ability to control the time at which the disturbance started, and the time when it stopped, with accuracy.